Unexpected Romance
by xxAnime Songtressxx
Summary: Miki Aoi and Yoru Tsukimori bump into one another one day. Since Yoru is a senior and Miki is only an elementary student, taking advantage of a young girl's heart suddenly came into his mind and made everything, well so fast. CHAPTER 6 NOW UP!
1. 1 Unfortunate Meeting

**Songtress**: Yo!!!!! I'm Songtress but you can call me Mau for short. This Fanfic is brought to you by me, Mau and my trusty partner kags15xXxinu17.

**Kag15xXxinu17**: Hey there! This is the first fanfic that I wrote w/ Songtress here so hope you like it and now…… start reading people!

**Amu & Ikuto**: Neither Songtress nor kags15xXxinu17 own Shugo Chara and all the references used in this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Unfortunate Meeting

* * *

**Main characters**: Tsukimori Yoru

**Aoi Miki**

**Supporting character**: Otori Kiseki (**A/N/K: I don't know why he got a part**)

* * *

Miki Aoi was a new student at Seiyo academy. Her classmates describe her as "bittersweet". Miki is very shy and anti-social but whenever her "bittersweet" attitude goes into place, nothings gonna stop her from making all her decisions. She has 3 sisters named Ran, Su and Dia. Ran is the eldest which is the athletic one while Su, the youngest is caring and does all the chores around the house, and that just leaves Dia the superstar of the sisters.

One Day, Miki woke up late. Because of her rushing (**A/N/S: Wrong Grammar, we know**) she accidentally bumped into Tsukimori Yoru, a senior at St. Cross Academy. When Miki was about to fall, Yoru grabbed her and started to hug her. Miki started to blush and asked Yoru "What are you Doing?" with full of innocence. "Hugging my GIRLFRIEND" he replied. Miki blushed a hundred shades of Red (If possible), then suddenly a lavender-haired boy appeared, going straight to Miki and Yoru, pulling the girl away thus, breaking the hug.

"Tsukimori Yoru! What do you think you're doing to miss…ahm…" Kiseki yelled and stopped for a while. "It's Miki." Miki said quietly. "Oh, yes! What EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING TO MISS MIKI" Kiseki asked, Yoru let out a sigh "Is it wrong to hug MY GIRLFRIEND?". "WHO TOLD YOU THAT? YOU PERVERT!" in came Miki's "bittersweet" character, this made Kiseki & Yoru totally surprised but as the shock disappeared, Yoru pushed Kiseki smack-dab into a wall.

As Miki watched the helpless Kiseki, she didn't notice that Yoru leaned up to her leaving only about 2 inches in between their faces. As Miki realized this, she was about to back up when Yoru help her waist again making them too close to each other. Death Glares and murmurs started to fill the streets making Miki start to tear-up.

"You are now officially MY GIRLFRIEND" Yoru whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Miki was full of anxiety and thinking of a way out of their "UNWANTED" position. "Uhm…Yoru if I'm correct, can you please move away from me? I mean people are staring and I'll be late for school." Miki said still blushing. "Where's your school anyway?" Yoru asked while letting her go "Seiyo Academy" she answered. Now picking her up bridal-style, Yoru said seductively to her ear" I'll escort you, after all, I am your BOYFRIEND" Miki started to panic, now close to his chest, she struggled to get out of his grasp and fortunately, she succeeded.

"you" pointing to Yoru "Never have I wanted someone like you to be my boyfriend, and if ever I would like that to happen, OVER MY DEAD BODY" Miki turned her back and walked away almost leaving the dumbfounded Yoru, when suddenly, another hug was given to her from behind " Aww, how cruel of you Miki-koi, denying our love" Yoru said with a pout on his face but he quickly changed that into a mischievous smirk "K-k-koi?!" Miki stuttered again a blush that covered her whole face appeared.

RRR-III-NNN-GGG!!! The bell rang signaling the students that classes are about to begin "How unfortunate, I'll see you later my sweet Miki-koi" Yoru said while placing a quick kiss upon her cheek and leaving a befuddled Miki in front of the school gates

"YORU!!! YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!!!"

Poor Kiseki, found unconscious in the school infirmary.

* * *

**kags15xXxinu17 & Songtress**: FINISH!!!

**Amu**: Kawaii!!! Miki has a crush on Yoru!

**Songtress**: You do know this is like your story

**kags15xXxinu17**: This is a reverse story. Yoru is acting like Ikuto and Miki is kinda like Amu.

**Ikuto**: Now, this is a great story*hugging Amu*

**kags15xXxinu17 & Songtress**: EEEPPP!!! It's Ikuto! See you in the next chapter. Rate and Review People!


	2. 2 The Challenge

**kag15xXxinu17: **hi guys! this is chapter 2 of Unexpected Romance!

**Amu: **Where's Songtress?

**Songtress: **-dead tired with colds-

**Ikuto: **Is that what happened to her?

**kag15xXxinu17: **yeah she is tired from reading Shugo Chara fanfics. She's also tired from making chapters.

**Amu & Ikuto:** Aww... Poor Songtress...

**kag15xXxinu17: **read on people!

* * *

Chapter 2: **The Challenge**

It was lunch time in Seiyo Academy, Miki was at her table, waiting for her sisters.

"Miki! Let's go!" said her sister Dia.

As they walk towards their "USUAL" eating place, they noticed that there are seniors playing "OUTDOOR" basketball. Ran got super excited because as the athletic one, her priority is sports. When they started eating, the seniors on the other side suddenly flirt with them (If it is flirting).

"Hey girls! How you doin'?" Daichi, one of the seniors said.

"Wanna play some basketball?" Musashi, another senior, asked.

Then Ran, who got excited, jumped over the fence. Then she pointed at the seniors.

"We accept!" Ran exclaimed.

"Why did you have to jump over the fence, when you can just use the gate desu?" Su asked as she opened the gate and went in.

Ran felt sweat drops and said "Oh... I... didn't see that."

Then 2 more seniors appeared and joined the game. They are Kiseki and Yamato.

"How are your injuries Kiseki?" Miki asked suddenly.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Kiseki replied.

"How did the two of you get to know each other?" Dia asked.

Kiseki and Miki looked at each other and in unison, they said "secret!".

"Enough with the chit-chat! Let's start the game!' Yamato exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ran agreed.

"It's nice to have a bet when we're doing this. I mean, we're just competing for nothing?" Kiseki asked more than a statement.

"Yeah! That would be nice desu!" Su said.

"So, what do you propose?" Dia asked.

"If we boys win, you'll be our subjects!" Kiseki exclaimed acting like a king again.

"Oh c'mon Kiseki! stop being so royal and face the world we have today! It's impossible to have world domination now! I propose that if we boys win, you'll have to date us. If you win then uhm..." Daichi said.

"If we girls win, you guys will do whatever we want and that's for a week!" Ran said.

"Hey that's unfair! We only have a once in a lifetime date and you guys will have a week of labor service." Musashi complained.

"Then make that date a week!" Ran answered.

"Deal!" Daichi yelled.

Soon the first half ended with a score of 8 points for the boys and 8 points for the girls. It's a tie. As soon as the first half ended, the second half has begun with the girls in lead.

"C'mon on guys! We can't let any girls beat us! It's undignified!" Yamato exclaimed.

As the game went on, an unexpected guest arrived.

"Tsu-Tsukimori! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" yelled Musashi.

"Yo! Wassup?" Yoru asked a really sweaty Miki.

"What's it to you pervert? Miki asked.

"Miki-chii, how did you know Tsukimori-senpai desu?" Su asked her older sister.

"Uhm... It's a long... Complicated... Perverted... Devastating..." Miki said thinking of more words to describe the encounter.

"Oh c'mon! You're Tsukimori's girlfriend!" Kiseki declared.

All of them jaw drop and wide-eyed for too much shock.

Dia was the first one who broke the silence.

"Miki? Is that true?" Dia asked with confusion while her right eye is twitching.

"No it isn't true. He just made it up. He's just a stinking pervert." Miki said coolly and walked back to the classroom.

* * *

**kag15xXxinu17: **Hi I'm back!

**Songtress: **-dead tired with MORE colds-

**Amu: **You guys are so morbid! You just made us want more!

**Songtress: **-whispers something to kag15xXxinu17-

**kag15xXxinu17: **Songtress says "That's why we made a cliffhanger!"

**Ikuto: **Can't you write an Amuto?

**kag15xXxinu17: **Songtress is working on it but she hasn't decided on a plot yet.

**Amu & Ikuto: **Miki, Yoru, do the disclaimer please!

**Miki & Yoru: **kag15xXxinu17 & Songtress doesn't own Shugo Chara!, Peach Pit does! Amuto and Miru is always their first priority!

See ya on the next chapter!

**R&R pipz!**


	3. 3 The Love Dare

**kag15xXxinu17 & Songtress: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU!!!

**Amu:** Aww... how sweet.... but how come only the two of you remembered?

**Songtress: **Honestly, Ikuto reminded us of your birthday.

**Amu: **-blushes- Is that true Ikuto?

**Ikuto: **﻿Well... Yeah...

**kag15xXxinu17: **read on people!

* * *

**_Chapter 3 :  
The Love Dare

* * *

_**"I told you for many times already! She's my girlfriend!" Yoru shouted to them.

"But it seems that she didn't approve of it or it's really true that the two of you aren't together." Musashi said.

"Yoru, Yoru, Yoru. The girl already said she's not your girlfriend. Stop assuming that what is true, IS true." Daichi said matter-of-factly.

Yoru was already furious but then he realized something, and that is why he keeps on insisting that Miki is his girlfriend when he doesn't like her or have feelings for her.

"Alright. If you insist on Miki as your girlfriend, we will dare you." Yamato spoke up.

"Yes! I guess that would be alright." Yoru said almost disappointed.

"Kiseki will be the one who would dare you." Musashi suggested.

"Of course! if you didn't make Miki admit that she's your girlfriend and if you didn't make her love you after 3 days, you'll be one of my subjects!" Kiseki said in an I-will-have-world-domination voice.

"Let's do this!" Yoru said while shouting his whole heart out...

* * *

~~~_**That Night At The Aoi Household**_~~~

"Why can't I get him out of my head?!" Miki screamed with her girly shrieks.

TAP... TAP... came a sound from the balcony door. A color of dark purple hair that matched the midnight sky was in view. That's when she noticed who it was.

"Y-YO-YORU!!!" she stuttered.

"Yo, Miki-koi!" he smirked while Miki blushed 50 shades of red (**A/N: **if it is really possible).

"What are you doing here? Pervert." asked Miki.

"Is it bad to visit my girlfriend?" Yoru replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Who may I ask is she?" she asked calmly though in her mind she was so angry and mad. (**A/N: **angry and mad are very different, trust me).

"Let's see..." leaning, leaving only about 2 centimeters away from both of their faces.

"I guess this beautiful, dark blue-haired maiden named Miki is she," he replied.

Realizing that his breath was TOO CLOSE to her face, she turned her face to hide the blush.

"WHO STUPID PERVERT TOLD YOU THAT?!... Wait don't answer that" as she noticed that he has been looking around her room, moments of silence were conducted but Miki suddenly broke the silence.

"What are you really here for?" she asked looking down on the nearby rug. (**A/N:** wow a nearby rug lol).

As he plopped down on her bed, he held her waist and moved her into a tight hug. His hands grasping her waist and his head settled on top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I told you already. I came here for... you." he breathed.

As Miki heard his reply, she squirmed out of his tight hug (not too much as to break it off), she gazed into his golden orbs.

'Is he really telling the truth? Does he really love me?' she thought to herself, looking somewhat confused, she didn't noticed that Yoru tugged her back into their snuggling position.

"You're lying." she muttered from his chest.

"Well, that's part of my reason, the guys want me to prove to them that you are my girlfriend." he told her honestly.

Though knowing his real intentions, she stayed on her spot. She let her irritations float away as she inhaled his scent. When Yoru broke the hug, Miki felt a sudden feeling of loneliness. She wanted to stop him from jumping off the balcony, leaving her behind and leaving her with his last words... "Goodnight and I love you Miki-koi".

* * *

**Amu: **So FLUFFY!!!

**Ikuto: **zZzZz... -sleeping on Amu's lap-

**kag15xXxinu17 & Songtress: **YATTA!!!

**Songtress: **This chapter ran longer than we thought.

**kag15xXxinu17: **Adding all those cheesy moments makes me go into a fevering state which makes my grammaring worst. I made plenty of mistakes while typing this because my eyes are sore but it's worth it.

**R&R pipx!**


	4. 4 As Days Go By

**kag15xXxinu17 & Songtress: **read on people!

* * *

**_Chapter 4 :  
As Days Go By...  


* * *

_**

Day 1

Miki's POV

Last night was bad enough snuggling for about half an hour with him made my heart go faster but now walking to school w/ him while my hand is in his is... is... ARRGH! I can't even think about it right. What's wrong with me?

"Thinking about someone in particular Miki-koi?" he asked, I stared at him totally drowned by awe w/ his golden orbs, I didn't even reply to his question, he smirked at me, then held my hand tightly,he leaned in and bit my ear, it sent shivers down my spine that woke me up.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"A good morning to you as well." he replied w/his smirk plastered on his face.

I ignored his remark, as he dragged me to my class, the bell rang. I felt lonely once more. And as a day of school passed by, I wonder if he will go back to my room tonight. As I lay on my bed I started to reminisce and remember that he confessed to me last night. As I waited w/ a faint blush on my cheek, I noticed that the clock read exactly 10 pm. To my dismay he didn't come. As the seductive comfort of sleep run through my body, my eyes began to drop and in my dreams, a pleasant image of the pervert that I came to love is embedded on it like an engraved picture that will last forever.

* * *

Day 2

Yoru's POV

"Yo!" I greeted her. She looked so surprised yet disappointed.

As I flashed her my smirk, she just ignored and walked away. I followed her not knowing what I've done wrong to make her ignore me.

"What's wrong?" I reached for her tiny hands. They were called yet satisfying to touch.

She looked at me blankly w/ no reply and took her hand away from mine. Disappointed of her actions, I kept asking her but to still no avail. After 2 minutes of questioning, I asked her one last time. Her frustrations were unleashed and now stinging my heart.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW? OKAY, THEN LET'S SEE. WAS NOT VISITING ME LAST NIGHT MY PROBLEM? OF COURSE IT IS!" she blurted out.

At the realization of her words, she covered her face with her hands but still her blush was noticeable. Fortunately, we were near a park bench. I sat down, holding her hands snatching it off her face and tugged her down the bench with me. She was now sitting on my lap. Her head nestled on my chest, now back in our snuggling position just like the other day.

"Why didn't you tell me you want me by your side every time? I'll come rushing by your side whenever you need me... I'll stay by your side till the end of time... whenever, wherever, however, name it."

Her eyes were pouring, I can feel my shirt's wetness. I released her from my grasp, put my hand under her chin. As I looked into her tear-filled eyes, thoughts came fluttering in my mind.

"Why are you so kind to me? Do I deserve such attention? (sob)" I locked her into a tight embrace, comforting her.

"You are deserving. You're the only one whose deserving of... my love." she gazed into my eyes once more. Her tears welling up, thunder started, the rain suddenly poured, getting us soaked in large amount of liquids.

"We should go bef-" I was cut off as her lips pressed unto mine.

Shocked for a moment but nevertheless, full of glee from her sudden attack. As passionately as I can, we remained in that position as the storm went along.

And for quite some time, I realized that I have never been so happy being comforted by the rain.

* * *

**kag15xXxinu17: **All of the cheesy moments makes me more cheesier everyday.

**Songtress: **Well, at least you've uploaded. It's about time!

**R&R pipx!**


	5. 5 Heart to Heart

**kag15xXxinu17 & Songtress: **read on people!

* * *

**_Chapter 5:  
Heart to Heart...  


* * *

_**

Miki's POV

His tight embrace makes my heart-go-a-flutter, his lips are so luscious yet gentle and sweet. As I started to lose air, I broke the kiss apart. I looked directly at his face, his hair was dripping wet. This made him more handsome and mischievous as ever.

"I didn't know you were that fast Miki-koi?" he asked w/ a smirk on his face.

"Achoo!" was my answer.

I felt a blush creeping on my face. He chuckled as I sniff.

"We better get out of this rain, before we get soaked and make that cold of yours worst." he said now picking me bridal style.

"Where are we going?" I asked him curiously.

"My place." he told me and w/o even batting an eyelash.

* * *

Yoru's POV

Carrying her and running as fast as I can, I felt her nestling to my chest, her sweet scent was lingering throughout her body. When we arrived at my apartment, I noticed that she was asleep. I lay her down on the couch. Her dark blue hair was totally soaked. After having a last glance at her sleeping face, I went straight into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I remembered something about the dare Kiseki and the others told me to do. -smirks- Looks like I won the dare. Not only that, I also won a girl's heart in two days. I feel happy at the same time, complete.

Draping the towel at my waist, I opened the door and got dressed up. Then I remembered, Miki was sleeping and soaking wet. I tiptoed to my bedroom and took out some clothes to wear. I also took out a loose shirt for Miki to wear.

After dressing up, I opened the door to go to where Miki lay. Then she suddenly vanished from the couch.

"Hey you. I'm freezing cold." I turned around only to see a peeking Miki at the bathroom door. -smirks-

"Here's your shirt. Wear it fro a while." I said.

"Oh thank you. Can you please pass that shirt?" Miki said still peeking out.

"Why don't you come and get it?" I teased.

"You see... I'm half-naked." Miki said while blushing and without hesitation, I gave her the shirt.

"Want me to help you out? That shirt is pretty big for you." I asked with a smirk.

"No way!" She shut the door earning a direct slam to my face.

Rain was still pouring outside. I heard the bathroom door open and then close. There stood Miki. She was blushing heavily while playing with her fingers. I signaled her to sit down beside me and did it with no hesitations.

* * *

Miki's POV

I sat down on the couch next to him. He snaked his arm around my waist, making him cuddle me. His head, now in between my ear and neck. His breath was so cold. I let out a moan as he kissed my neck.

A sudden thunderclap sent me hurdling towards his chest. I was screaming loudly as thunder and lightning were battling each other. Outside, it was so scary, as each scream grew louder, Yoru held me tighter and closer than before. The storm ceased for a while but still, rain was pouring hard. As I broke free of his hug, I noticed that the lights were out.

"Is this a blackout?" I asked.

"Guess so." He replied.

"Guess class wasn't held today. This storm won't let anyone get home even out of the house." he stated.

"Yeah. I better call my sisters then." I told him.

"Why so?" he asked me looking confused.

"To tell them I won't be going home tonight 'cause I'll be spending the whole night with you."

* * *

**kag15xXxinu17: **Okay. I know it's a cliffie.

**Songtress: **Remember the deadline!

**R&R pipx!**


	6. Author's Note

Author's note

Unexpected Romance has been on a temporary hiatus since October 5, 2009. I am so sorry about the inconvenience.

But to all my readers, rest assured that the 6th chapter of Unexpected Romance will be updated soon. Thank you for your patronage and constant reviews.


	7. 6 The Bet is Over

Songtress: Hey, I'm Back!!!

Ikuto: Well, finally it's been about a year

Songtress: It wasn't my fault that class was preoccupying me all the time

Amu: Where's Kags?

Songtress: Were in Vacation so kags and I arent able to communicate w/ each other

Amu&Ikuto: 0.0 Oooohhh

Songtress: Well, the actual reason for the hiatus of this fanfic was that Kags and I were pretty busy and Kags always forgets to give me the manuscript of the story so yeah...

Ikuto:Well, enough of this crap

Amu: Songtress nor Kags does not own Shugo Chara, it's sequels or it's characters, Peach-Pit does

Songtress: Read on People!!!!!!

* * *

Unexpected Romance

Chapter 6: The Bet is Over

Miki entered Yoru's room w/ much caution, now uncertain of what she's doing.

She just called her sisters and told she was gonna spend the night w/ a friend not exactly saying who it was.

Ran was laughing all the time when she was explaining, Su and Dia can be heard over the phone, they were

talking about who knows what but she was sure it was about her. Ran agreed all the whiile teasing her and stuff.

When she entered the room the first thing she noticed was Yoru sleeping soundly on his bed, his body curled up in

a fetal cat position. She giggled, it was so much like him, he was like a cat after all. She layed next to him,

closing her eyes but a pair of arms wrapped around her, suddenly warmth spread all over her stomach and

to her surprise Yoru was conveniently placed between her chest and stomach, her heart was beating rapidly

seeing as this is her first time ever sleeping w/ a guy(A/N/S: Dont get the wrong idea, their just SLEEPING!!!).

Miki's POV

"Why are you so nervous?" Yoru said beneath me

"I am not! Just go to sleep already!"

His eyes gazed through mine, his golden orbs w/ my navy blue ones, then a smirk appeared on his face, like the

cheshire cat's grin "What about my good night kiss, Miki-koi?" he asked, My faced turned red "G-Good night

k-k-kiss your face, pervert! Just g-go to sleep a-already!" I stuttered back "Well, if that's what you want then,

okay I'll go to sleep, Good night Miki-koi..."his eyes has gone to a close, and his breathing went steady, he was

asleep, like a cute little kitty. I looked at the sleeping figure beneath me, he was so adorable and looked a lot

vulnerable, I snaked my hands through his neck, gently pulling him towards me, putting my forehead against his

hair, it smelled like the night itself, so nostalgic. His hands was wrapped between my thighs and legs, it was

slightly uncomfortable but nonetheless I fell asleep w/ the love of my life nestled w/ me in a deep slumber.

* * *

...The Next Day...

Yoru's POV

I...well, We were walking to school today and by we I mean me and my OFFICIAL GIRLFRIEND, Miki. We were

holding hands the whole way to school, she looked so nervous again and was slightly fidgetting w/ her hair.

As we approach Seiyo Middle School, three figures were standing by the gates, when we went closer, I recognized who they were: Kiseki, Daichi and Musashi. A smirk suddenly formed on my face. We entered the gates, my friends trailing behind me. Kiseki, in his snobby-faced attitude, you think that the student-council president himself should have been earlier than this. Daichi, grinning like there's no tomorrow. And Musashi, reading a book like always.

"Yoru?" MIki's voice called

"Yes?"

"I should be going, my classes will start soon and yours are gonna start soon as well, so I better be on my way" she explained

"Yeah, I guess so, be careful today okay?"

"Okay!" she smiled the most angelic and beautiful smile I have ever seen, It was so mesmerizing.

"Well, I better go then" she walked to me and tiptoed to my face, and pressed her lips to mine, short yet sweet just like she was and then she flashed me another smile and ran to the school doors. I felt my smirk get wider, I turned around and walked towards my department, walking passed my friends, I stop short when I was in the middle of them and simply say.

"The Bet is Over...I win"

* * *

Songtress: Done!!!

Amu: That was sooooo cute!!!

Ikuto: I'm bored...

Amu: And what am I supposed to do?

Ikuto: Play w/ me!!! *hugs and snuggles Amu*

Songtress: Read and Review Pipz!!!


End file.
